It was you all Along
by UlrichLover14
Summary: A short one shot on NaruSaku. What if instead of waiting for Sasuke all that time Sakura and Naruto would've fallen in love?


**Hey guys so I had done a one shot on SasuSaku and decided to do one on NaruSaku just for fun. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Sakura sadly waved Sasuke off as he left on his quest to atone for his sins. She couldn't help but finally let it sink in that maybe she and Sasuke just weren't meant to be as she had once thought.

Naruto realizing that his friend was deeply saddened by his departure decided to lighten the mood and invite her for some ramen. Much to his surprise, Sakura quickly accepted and they began to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Say Sakura, I'm glad you agreed to come and eat ramen with me. I'm just curious, why did you agree so fast?" He was genuinely curious. While they had managed to develop a strong friendship with one another he knew deep down that she always thought he was annoying.

"Well for one I was hungry," Sakura giggled as she answered, "And I've come to the realization after everything we've been through with the war and stuff, that we should really take advantage of the friendships we have. We don't know when they may come to an end." She finished sadly reminiscing on the loss of many of the beloved shinobi and families that were torn apart by the war.

"Right. Well, then I say we make it a tradition. Let's agree to get ramen at least once a week, twice if possible. It'll make it easier to take advantage of the fact that we are both still here ya know?" Naruto grinned as goofily as ever. Sakura simply nodded in agreement. She was glad that at least one of her beloved team members was willing to stick it out with her.

* * *

Months had gone by with both Naruto and Sakura keeping their promise of eating ramen together and catching up with one another at least once a week. Naruto would share with Sakura advancements on his training and new techniques he had mastered as well as how far along his journey to become the next Hokage was. Sakura in return would share with Naruto the advancements she had made with her medical ninjutsu and her own training. They both greatly enjoyed seeing one another succeed and become a better ninja. In fact, soon their ramen encounters had increased from once a week to three times a week, that is when they were not sent off on missions together.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. She had decided to grow out her hair once more but this time on her own not to please anyone. It had been a while since she had last cut it. Her pink locks were finally down to her waist and she had no intention of cutting it any time soon. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Ino as she climbed into her window as usual.

"Hey Sakura, what are you up to?" Ino warmly smiled as she made her way to Sakura's bed. She let herself fall onto the mattress as she stared at the ceiling.

"I hate it when you climb up here without warning! But nothing, just brushing my hair as you can clearly see," Sakura replied as she stuck her tongue out at Ino in a playful manner.

Ino simply rolled her eyes as she sat up to face her friend. "Say Sakura, you sure have been spending a lot of time with Naruto." Ino teased as she saw her friends cheeks turn bright red.

"Well, he's my friend." Sakura quickly replied. She didn't know why but she was blushing. It was the truth, she and Naruto had a bond that went past being just teammates, they were going to be lifelong friends. Perhaps that was why she was blushing?

"Sakura, are you sure about that? I mean, I've seen you guys together, he may have outgrown his little dork face but deep down he's still that dork that has been pining for you ever since you were pining for Sasuke," Ino swiftly replied. She loved her friend so much but she could be dense at times. Also, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something seemed different with Sakura. It was as if she didn't know her friend like the palm of her hand anymore.

"There's no way Naruto is in love with me. He never was, it was more about the rivalry with Sasuke than about me." Sakura firmly shook her head as she thought back to everything team 7 had been through. There was just no way Naruto could have ever been in love with her, especially after watching her stupidly obsess over a man who did not have the slightest idea she existed. Besides, Naruto had his fair share of suitors. She was well aware that Hinata had been pining over Naruto just as stupidly as she had been pining over Sasuke.

"Well, whatever you say Sakura. Just don't act so surprised when you realize that you've been madly in love with each other this whole time" Ino smirked as she made her way out of the window. However, she could help but sigh as she realized that Sakura wouldn't get it through her thick skull that she was setting herself up to fall in love with Naruto. After all, it had been a year since any of them had seen Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey Sakura," Naruto waved as he approached her house just as he always did when they would go eat. She smiled warmly and waved back as she walked out her front door. He couldn't help but feel butterflies every time he made that walk towards her home. Of course, she could never know how much Naruto loved her. In fact, he loved her so much that if he could, he would convince Sasuke to come back just so she could be happy with him.

"Hey, Naruto you ready? I'm starving." Sakura quickly stated as they began to make their way to their usual spot.

"Same here, I've been training all day I need the energy ya know?" He chuckled as he watched Sakura giggle. They quickly arrived and sat down to eat.

"Say Naruto, have you heard from Sasuke?" Sakura had been wanting to ask Naruto for weeks now. She didn't understand why if they had decided to be friends, he wouldn't let her know how he was. While she knew deep down in her heart that he was okay, it would still be nice to hear it from him.

Naruto sadly looked down at his ramen. He knew she was still in love with him but it didn't make it any easier to hear her still pining after him even after he basically said he didn't have any idea when and if he'd come back. "Yeah actually, he just caught a highly wanted criminal. Here read the card for yourself," he forced a smile as he handed Sakura the letter.

_Hey Naruto, I'm glad to hear from you too. How's the road to Hokage going? Good. I am happy that you and Sakura still keep in touch. I hope she's not too disappointed I haven't contacted her. I just thought it'd be better this way. Anyway, not sure if I'll be back. I just caught the criminal I was after but I've got more on my radar. _

_Sasuke. _

"You know Naruto, this reminds me of that assignment we had in school where we were asked to write out our dream careers on a piece of paper. Sasuke wrote down that he wanted to join the Konoha police force, in a way he's kind of doing it isn't he?" She smiled warmly, it truly filled her heart with so much joy to know that Sasuke was doing so well.

"You're right he is," Naruto grinned, she was right, he was accomplishing his dreams out there.

"What did you write on it Naruto?" Sakura curiously asked pulling Naruto out of his own thoughts.

"Well to be Hokage of course. However back then it was just to prove everyone that ever shunned me wrong. Now it's much deeper, it's because of the bond I feel with everyone in this village. While I wasn't able to grow up with my own family, I know now deep down that it's okay because the whole village is my family and I must protect everyone," He warmly smiled. Sakura couldn't help but blush as she noticed how much he had matured. He wasn't that idiot she had once been teamed up with anymore. It was wonderful to see her teammates doing so well, however, she couldn't help but notice that while both had the same thoughts in mind Sasuke always seemed to choose the darker path. The path of loneliness. "What did you write Sakura?"

"I wasn't too specific. I just wrote that I wanted to make a difference and help others. It was true then and it's true now, I guess I've just never been as confident as you and Sasuke are" She couldn't help but blush as she realized that she had written a rather ambitious goal that was way too broad. Perhaps due to her lack of self-confidence at the time.

"Say you already are living your dream too. I mean during the ninja war you healed many, you even managed to save Sasuke and I. If that's not making a difference and helping others I'm not quite sure what is. You're even working on opening that children mental health clinic aren't you? If that's not someone who radiates self-confidence then I don't know who is." He couldn't help but feel so proud of her. Sakura had always been the most beautiful girl he had seen, however, as he got to know her more he realized that she was even more beautiful on the inside. Sakura blushed furiously at Naruto's words. No one had ever made her feel so proud of herself or recognized her accomplishments as much as Naruto did. In fact, as of late meeting with Naruto, every week was what she looked forward to the most.

* * *

Sasuke had been wandering through the forest lost in his own thoughts. He knew he still had so much left to do before he could go back to the Hidden Leaf Village guilt free. While he pondered upon which criminal lead to follow next a messenger bird flew by dropping off a letter from Naruto. He smiled as he opened the letter, it provided him some much-needed joy to know that his best friend was so supportive of his mission.

_Hey, Sasuke I'm so proud of you buddy. Listen I'm not sure what you're doing next but I talked to Sakura. Actually, I got your letter a few minutes before I met up with her.__ She was really happy to hear that you're okay. She really cares about you. She told me the funniest story, she said you had once wanted to join the Konoha police force. I'm not sure how she remembers that. It's been a really long time but hey, it was about you so why wouldn't she? Anyway, hope we get to see you soon. It would mean the world to us. Remember, you're free to come back whenever you decide just remember, I'm going to be the next Hokage so I'll most likely be the boss of you believe it._

_Naruto_

The note surprisingly made him even happier. He couldn't help but feel shocked that she had remembered that dream from so long ago. Then again it was Sakura they were talking about. She remembers everything, and she cares about others like no one else he had ever met, aside from Naruto of course. Without giving it a second thought, he decided to write back to Naruto to tell him he was coming home, he knew now what he needed to do.

* * *

Sakura couldn't keep Naruto's words out of her mind the next day. She furiously blushed every time she remembered how sweet he had been to her. She had no idea what was going on but she also didn't mind it. Could it really be that he had feelings for her or had Ino just been messing with her? As she walked out of the clinic to head back home Naruto approached her running full speed.

"Hey, you're not going to believe it! Sasuke is back!" Naruto happily shouted as he took her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of Konoha. He knew that this probably meant he would lose her forever, however, he just couldn't help but feel happy that his brother was back. She excitedly ran alongside Naruto, she didn't know what his return meant but she was just glad he was safe.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto and Sakura running towards him just like they used to back in the day. However, he couldn't help but feel surprised to see them running towards him hand in hand. Normally Sakura would punch Naruto for going anywhere near her, especially to that extent.

"Hey guys, I see you're still as annoying as ever," Sasuke smirked as they stood in front of him. Sakura couldn't contain herself and embraced both of them happy to be together once again. Naruto felt just as happy as Sakura did, in fact, had she not embraced both of them first he would've done it himself. Sasuke simply chuckled, for the first time he didn't find it so annoying that Sakura was hugging both of them so tightly. Their sweet moment became even sweeter as Kakashi Sensei arrived.

"Say, you didn't really think you guys could reunite and not invite me right?" Kakashi warmly stated as he joined the embrace. "Now c' mon let's get some dinner and you can tell us all about your travels." Kakashi let go and motioned for them to follow.

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled as Sakura giggled. Sasuke could tell that they had definitely grown closer during his travels. Even closer than when he had abandoned them before.

* * *

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei that was delicious," Sakura smiled as she finished the last of her soba.

"No problem, but I've told you guys a million times you don't have to call me Sensei anymore," Kakashi smiled warmly, he still couldn't believe they had grown to be such promising ninjas. He couldn't help but feel extremely proud.

"You'll always be our Sensei," Naruto grinned as he absorbed his third plate of ramen. Sasuke simply nodded in agreement, this all felt much too familiar however, for once Sakura wasn't yelling at Naruto to slow down.

"Right well, I'd better head out, I've got a ton of paperwork to fill out. Hopefully, I'll see you again before you head out Sasuke," Kakashi waved goodbye and then he disappeared.

"I'd better be off too, I bet you guys have a lot of catching up to do," Sakura mentioned as she got up, however as she was heading to the door Sasuke grabbed onto her arm to stop her. Sakura couldn't help but blush, it took her by surprise that he would want her to stay.

"Actually I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you, alone," Sasuke mumbled as he stood up to follow her. Sakura faced Naruto who faked a smile and gave her a thumbs up. She was the most important person in this world to him, so Naruto was determined to do whatever it took for her to be happy, even if it meant letting her go.

* * *

"You know, it's great to see you look so happy," Sakura warmly commented as she followed Sasuke.

"Yeah," was all Sasuke managed to say as he saw the bench that had witnessed him change his life forever. Sakura sighed, despite looking much happier, he hadn't changed a bit, he was still as cold and distant as ever. She froze right in her tracks as she realized where he had led her to. She always hated the sight of that bench, it made her remember that she just wasn't enough for Sasuke, that she never would be.

"Listen, Sakura, I brought you here because I have something to tell you," Sasuke finally said as he turned to face her. She simply nodded as she took a seat on the bench and stared into Sasuke's eyes, this seemed serious. "Well the reason I'm here is because being away all this time has helped me realize that you are my home. It has helped me understand all these feelings that I kept inside. I always thought what I felt for you was friendship, but I know now that it's not that at all. In fact, I am in love with you Sakura Haruno and I don't want to let another moment go by without you being my wife," Sasuke's face had gone from its usual pale color to a bright red. He sat next to her on the bench and took her hand in his as he looked deep into her eyes. He was hoping she would say yes with all his heart.

Sakura was furiously blushing as well. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, it was everything she had always wanted to hear, yet it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. "I, I don't know what to say Sasuke. I'm confused, does this mean that you'll stay here in the village permanently? Because I, I can't just pack up and leave, I've got my clinic, and Naruto he needs me," Sakura blurted out without a thought. Again she was astonished by what she was feeling. Had he asked her this before he left a year ago she wouldn't have given it a second thought. What had changed? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Right, well, if you don't want to leave with me I fully understand. I know this is crazy and I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't willing to make it would. I'll be coming to visit more often if you accept, however, I can't leave without knowing if you'd marry me?" Sasuke kneeled as he awaited her answer. She was truly touched, she had never seen Sasuke look so vulnerable. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sasuke be so warm and open with her. Unfortunately, that didn't change a thing. She still wasn't sure if this was the path she wanted to take. While this was all happening, she couldn't help but think about Naruto. Why was he on her mind so much lately? Could it be because she didn't want to lose his friendship if she abandoned him too?

"Sasuke, I need some time. This is all happening too fast and I just need to clear my mind and choose what's best for me," Sakura finally managed to reply. Sasuke simply nodded in defeat as he got up and began to walk towards the forest. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't fight the urge to spy on them and had heard the whole thing. This was it, he really was about to lose the girl of his dreams. There was no way Sakura would reject him, she had been in love with him forever.

* * *

Sakura laid in the middle of her room all night thinking about what had just happened. She was confused, she didn't understand why she wasn't able to say yes after having pined for him for so long. She also couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, she felt as if she should tell him but she just didn't know how. Especially without being sure of what she was feeling herself.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked as she made her way in through the window.

"Ino something terrible happened. Sasuke asked me to marry him and leave Konoha with him to-"

"How is that terrible?" Ino shouted as she interrupted Sakura midsentence.

"That's not the terrible part, the terrible part is that I said I needed time to think, and I don't know what I want. This is all I've ever wanted since we were kids and now that I can have it I didn't immediately accept and the worst part is that I don't even know why," Sakura shouted, frustration evident in her tone.

"Well, let's make a pros and cons list? Talk about the pros of going with Sasuke first?" Ino asked.

"Well, isn't that really practical of you for once?" Sakura sarcastically replied as she began to think of reasons to go with Sasuke. "One really big pro would have to be that I would really like to help Sasuke atone for his sins. Nothing would make me happier than to have him back in the Hidden Leaf Village, not only for myself but for Naruto. I know that's what he wants more than anything and if I could help make them both happy it'd be great. Leaving to capture bad guys would also make me an even better combat ninja, that's a pro too. You know it's really hard to come up with reasons on the spot like that!" Sakura shouted frustrated that she couldn't think of better reasons.

"Well then it should be even harder to think of cons, so go!" Ino smirked, she didn't know if this would help but she was desperate.

"Well the first one is that I wouldn't be able to work at the clinic anymore, I wouldn't be able to help around the village, and I hate to say it but I'd really miss eating ramen about three times a week." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at that reason. She used to bash Naruto all the time for living off ramen and here she was doing the same. "You wouldn't have anyone's window to intrude on and most of all I'd really miss Naruto. He needs me, I'm all he's got and in a way he's all I've got too. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see that dork whenever I wanted," Sakura blushed as she finished that sentence.

"I guess I should've asked you to list reasons to choose Sasuke or Naruto," Ino sighed as she realized that her friend wasn't having trouble deciding if she wanted to go with Sasuke, she was having trouble deciding who she was in love with.

Sakura felt her cheeks become even warmer. She was right, the number one knucklehead ninja had slowly been making his way into her heart. Unfortunately, Sasuke hadn't exited completely just yet. "Ino what am I going to do?"

"Talk to them and listen to your heart. I know it sucks to be torn like this but everything happens for a reason and they're both great guys, they will understand." Ino warmly smiled as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Actually what is there to talk about? I am acting like I know they are both in love with me for all I know Naruto is in love with someone else. But I can't do that to Sasuke, I can't choose him just because the other person I care about might not love me back," Sakura froze as she realized what she had just said.

Ino couldn't help but look at her friend and smirk. "Did you just confirm you love Naruto?"

Sakura giggled, "I guess so."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he learned what Sakura had decided. He wasn't mad at her though, after all, it was his own fault. All these years pushing her away had finally caught up to him. He was just grateful that the man that Sakura had fallen in love with was deserving of her heart.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, I didn't intend for this to happen," Sakura apologized sincerely. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her dear friend.

"It's fine, really it is. You need to go tell him, he told me last night he was leaving the village and didn't know for how long," Sakura's heart sank as she heard what Sasuke was telling her. How dare he plan to leave without telling her?

"Right, thanks Sasuke." Sakura warmly smiled as she hugged Sasuke and ran off to look for Naruto.

* * *

Sakura had spent all day running around the village looking for Naruto however, she had no luck. Finally, she decided she should head back home. As she walked inside her home she decided she should just go to bed. She felt defeated. Why was it that every time she wanted to confess her feelings to someone they decided to leave?

As she entered her room, however, she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Sakura, I've been looking everywhere for you. I was sent on a mission, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye or without congratulating you on your wedding," Naruto faked a smile as he sat on her window sill.

Sakura was overjoyed to see him and couldn't contain herself. She ran towards him and embraced him. However, the sweet moment was interrupted by her realizing that he had said he was congratulating her on her wedding. Sakura pulled away from Naruto and faced him. "What do you mean my wedding?"

"Well, confession time. I kind of followed you and Sasuke to hear your conversation and heard him propose." Naruto grinned in an attempt to avoid Sakura being mad at him.

"That's unfortunate that you heard that but I'm not marrying him," Sakura replied as she sadly pulled away. If he was so happy to congratulate her then he must not love her. She decided she wouldn't tell Naruto anything but simply say goodbye to him as he had planned to do so.

It was now Naruto that couldn't contain his joy. He quickly jumped into Sakura's room and embraced her. Without a thought, he blurted out, "Thank goodness I thought I had lost you and I wasn't sure how I was going to cope with that," suddenly realizing what he had just done, he felt his face burning up and pulled away from Sakura to see her expression.

"Lost me?" Was all Sakura could manage to say.

"Yeah, like my friend ya know?" Naruto couldn't help but feel like an idiot. He had basically confessed his feelings but chickened out and friend zoned her. Why was it that he was fearless when it came to battle but an absolute wimp when it came to Sakura?

"Oh," Sakura sighed. She decided it was now or never. Naruto had taught her to just go for things and she decided to take a shot, what was the worst that would happen? "Naruto I have something important to tell you before you leave."

Caught by surprise Naruto decided that he needed to speak up first. If she was going to friend zone him as well she had to know everything. "So do I. Sakura, I know I am rambling and making no sense so I'm just going to go ahead and say it," however, being as they were both extremely stubborn they both continued talking over one another until they shouted in unison, "I am in love you, it always has been you." Realizing that they had just confessed their love for one another they both stared at each other in awe.

"Did you just?" was all Sakura managed to say before Naruto put both his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around him automatically as she reminisced on everything they had been through. As he pulled away she smiled.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid. It's been you all along. Even when I was professing my love for someone else you were there for me. You always have been. You've never once left me. You've sacrificed yourself for me countless times. You've made me laugh countless times. Every time something happened to me you were there, whether it was good or bad. Every time something exciting happened, you were the one I wanted to tell, and every time something bad happened you were the one I wanted to vent to. You're so selfless and I've been nothing but shallow and selfish but here you are anyway. You really are amazing and I do not deserve you, thank you for loving me" Sakura finished tears streaming down her face as she realized that he had always been the one. It just took her some time to realize it.

Naruto couldn't help tear up as well. He didn't think this moment would ever come. The one where he finally got the girl of his dreams. "Sakura, you are anything but shallow and selfish. You are wonderful inside and out. You are light, without you, I'm not so sure I would've been able to follow the path I am on now. You were an unattainable source of light that I admired from afar. I never once dreamt you would love me back." Sakura couldn't help but feel ecstatic. However, her joy came to a quick end when she realized that he would soon be gone.

"Listen Sakura," Naruto interrupted her thoughts as he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box from his jacket, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura grinned from ear to ear as she jumped on Naruto and shouted without hesitation, "Yes!" She knew now more than ever she had made the right choice.

* * *

Ino smirked as she watched her friend get engaged. She had been sitting outside of a tree facing Sakura's window. She knew she was right all along. After all, the best relationships are those that are unexpected.


End file.
